ßîé ïîñëýéåðñêè
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Çåë/Ãàóððè, íåçäîðîâûé ñò¸á:)


_ ßîé ïî-ñëýéåðñêè_Ëèíà ñàìà

  


_Êîãäà Ëèíà ïîÿâèëàñü â êîìïàíèè õèìåðîé,   
_

âñå ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ïîëîâûì ïóò¸ì ïåðåäàþòñÿ   


íå òîëüêî âåíåðè÷åñêèå çàáîëåâàíèÿ.   


Ïðèêîë 

[Îò àâòîðà: Èäåÿ ýòîãî èçâðàùåíèÿ ïðèíàäëåæèò íå ìíå, à Ìîòîêå ñ å¸ ïîäðóæêîé! À ÿ ïðîñòî íå ñóìåëà îòêàçàòü, êîãäà ìíå ñêàçàëè: "Íó, íàïèøè!", ëüñòèâî äîáàâèâ: "Ó òåáÿ æå õîðîøî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ!" Ëàäíî, êàþñü, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èäåÿ è ìåíÿ ñëåãêà óâëåêëà.] 

Âðåìåííî ðàñòåðÿâ ÷àñòü ñâîèõ ñîðàòíèêîâ, ïÿòåðî Ðóáàê ãîðäî øåñòâîâàëè ïî äîðîãå. Ýòè ïÿòåðî áûëè: Ëèíà, Ãàóððè, Çåëãàäèñ, Àìåëèÿ è Ñèëüôèëü. Îíè ïðåäâêóøàëè òîëüêî îáåä â ñëåäóþùåé çàáåãàëîâêå è ñîâñåì íå îæèäàëè íàïîðîòüñÿ íà êàêóþ-òî æåíùèíó, ïî âèäó æðèöó.   
-Âû æå çíàìåíèòàÿ Ëèíà Èíâåðñ? - âñêðè÷àëà òà, õâàòàÿ Ëèíó çà ðóêè.   
-Íó, äîïóñòèì, - Ëèíà áûñòðî îñâîáîäèëàñü è îòñòóïèëà íà øàã. - È ÷òî èç òîãî?   
-Ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî âû ìîæåòå íàì ïîìî÷ü! Â íàøåì ìîíàñòûðå ïîÿâèëñÿ äåìîí! - Ëèíà íå âûêàçàëà îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà. - Ìû õîðîøî çàïëàòèì!   
Ãëàçà Ëèíû ðàçãîðåëèñü àëûì ïëàìåíåì.   
-Ðåáÿòà, ïîøëè! - ïîâåðíóëàñü îíà ê êîìàíäå. Æðèöà â ñìóùåíèè îñòàíîâèëàñü. - ×òî òàêîå? - ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà.   
-Âèäèòå ëè, ó íàñ æåíñêèé ìîíàñòûðü. Áîþñü, äâîèõ âàøèõ ñïóòíèêîâ ìû íå ñìîæåì âïóñòèòü äàæå äëÿ áîðüáû ñ äåìîíîì.   
-Âîò áëèí! - Ëèíå íå õîòåëîñü òåðÿòü äåíüãè. - Çåë, Ãàóððè, âû æå ïîäîæä¸òå íàñ?   
-È íå ìå÷òàé, - ñêàçàë Çåëãàäèñ. - ß ëó÷øå ïîêà ïîèùó ñïîñîá èñöåëèòüñÿ.   
-ß, ïîæàëóé, ñ íèì, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàóððè. - ×åãî ìíå âàñ-òî æäàòü?   
-Î Áîãè! - çàêàòèëà ãëàçà Ëèíà. - Âå÷íî âû íå âîâðåìÿ íîðîâ ïîêàçûâàåòå! - Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê æðèöå. - Ñêîëüêî äî âàøåãî ìîíàñòûðÿ?   
-Òðè äíÿ.   
-Îòëè÷íî. Ðåáÿòà, âñòðåòèìñÿ çäåñü ÷åðåç øåñòü äíåé. - Ãëàçà æðèöû ïîëåçëè íà ëîá. - Íå ïðèä¸òå, èçóâå÷ó! Ïîãèáíåòå, óáüþ! Ïîêà!   
Ëèíà èñ÷åçëà, òàùà íà ñåáå Ñèëüôèëü, Àìåëèþ è æðèöó. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñëàáî âûêðèêèâàëà, êóäà èäòè. Õèìåðà è íà¸ìíèê îñòàëèñü îäíè. 

- ×åðåç ÷åòûðå äíÿ -

  
Ðàíåå óòðî, ñêàëà, ñîëíöå, âîé óïûðåé, êðèêè Ãàóððè, áðàíü Çåëãàäèñà…. Èäèëëèÿ, îäíèì ñëîâîì. Àõ äà, åù¸ çâóêè "øìÿê-øìÿê", êîãäà ìå÷ âîíçàåòñÿ â óïûðÿ è "øìÿ-ààà-êêê-õëþï", êîãäà óïûðü ïàäàåò ñî ñêàëû, ñíåñ¸ííûé Ðýé Âèíãîì. Èíîãäà åù¸ "ï-õõ", êîãäà óïûðÿ ñæèãàþò Ôàéåðáîëîì. Íî ïîñëåäíåå ðåäêî, ïîñêîëüêó âåðøèíà ñêàëû - ïëîùàäêà ìåòð íà ìåòð, è íåèçâåñòíî åù¸, â êîãî ïîïàä¸øü.   
-Õîï - õîï - õîï - õîï! Óïñ…. - ýòî ñðàæàåòñÿ Ãàóððè.   
-Äà ÿ - õðÿñü - âàñ - õðÿñü! Äà âû - õðÿñü - ó ìåíÿ - õðÿñü - õðÿñü! - ýòî ñðàæàåòñÿ Çåëãàäèñ.   
Èñòîðèÿ óìàë÷èâàåò, êàêèì âåòðîì èõ çàíåñëî íà ýòó âåðøèíó. Íî ïðè÷èíà èçâåñòíà: ñîãëàñíî ëåãåíäå, åñëè ïðîâåñòè íà ýòîé ñêàëå âðåìÿ îò ðàññâåòà äî ïîëóäíÿ è îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ, ïîÿâèòñÿ òî ëè ôåÿ, òî ëè âåäüìà (ìíåíèÿ ðàñõîäÿòñÿ) è ñêàæåò, êàê ñíÿòü ëåæàùåå íà âàñ ïðîêëÿòüå (åñëè îíî, êîíå÷íî, ëåæèò. Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå âåäüìà-ôåÿ ïîãëàäèò âàñ ïî ãîëîâêå è ñïðîñèò: "Íó è ÷åãî òû ñþäà ïðèï¸ðñÿ?").   
Òàê êàê "õðÿñü - øìÿê" ñàìè ïî ñåáå íå îñîáî èíòåðåñíû, ïåðåíåñ¸ìñÿ ñðàçó ê ïîëóäíþ. Ïîñëåäíèé óïûðü äîñòàëñÿ Ãàóððè. Áðàâûé íà¸ìíèê äâèíóë òîìó ìåæ ãëàç, è òâàðü ïîëåòåëà âíèç, óìóäðèâøèñü ñïèõíóòü òóäà æå è ïðîòèâíèêà.   
-Ãàóððè!! - çàîðàë Çåëãàäèñ, êðóòàíóâøèñü íà êàáëóêå è ïîéìàâ ðóêó íà¸ìíèêà. Çäîðîâî ïðèëîæèâøèñü î ñêàëó, îí, òåì íå ìåíåå, ñóìåë óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íåé è óäåðæàòü Ãàóððè.   
-Òåáå íå òÿæåëî? - ñïðîñèë ñíèçó íà¸ìíèê.   
-Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ó ìåíÿ ìóñêóëû êàìåííûå, - ïðîïûõòåë õèìåðà è ñïîëç íà íåñêîëüêî ñàíòèìåòðîâ. - À ìîæåò, è íåò…. Çðÿ òû â÷åðà ñòîëüêî ñúåë….   
Íåìíîãî îòäûøàâøèñü (öåíîþ åù¸ äåñÿòè ñàíòèìåòðîâ) Çåëãàäèñ òàêè ñîòâîðèë Ëèâèòýéøí, è Ãàóððè âûíåñëî íà ñêàëó.   
-Ñïàñèáî, - ñêàçàë íà¸ìíèê. - Çà ìíîé äîëæîê.   
-Äà ìíå á òîëüêî èñöåëèòüñÿ, è áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå íóæíî, - âñ¸ åù¸ òÿæåëî äûøà, ìàõíóë ðóêîé Õèìåðà.   
-Àõ - õà - õà - õà - à! - ðàçäàëîñü âäðóã (ýòîò ñìåõ áûë ãëàâíûì àðãóìåíòîì òåõ, êòî ñ÷èòàë Õîçÿéêó Ñêàëû âåäüìîé). Îáà çàâåðòåëè ãîëîâàìè. Âíåçàïíî ïåðåä íèìè ïîÿâèëîñü ñóùåñòâî â ÿäîâèòî-çåë¸íûõ ðàçâèâàþùèõñÿ îäåæäàõ è ñ óãîëüíî-÷¸ðíûìè ðàçâåâàþùèìèñÿ âîëîñàìè. - Âàøè èìåíà ìíå èçâåñòíû, - çàÿâèëî ñóùåñòâî. - À âû ìîæåòå çâàòü ìåíÿ Ìîò-Òî Êà.   
-Íó è èìå÷êî, - øåïíóë Ãàóððè. Çåë ñîãëàñíî çàêèâàë.   
-Íó, ÿ æå íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðþ ïðî âàøè èìåíà! - âîçìóòèëîñü ñóùåñòâî. - È âîîáùå, âû çà ÷åì ïðèøëè? Ïîçóáîñêàëèòü?   
-Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî òû çíàåøü ñïîñîáû ñíÿòèÿ ëþáûõ ïðîêëÿòèé? - ñïðîñèë Çåëãàäèñ.   
-À êàê æå! - ñàìîäîâîëüíî ñêàçàëà Ìîò-Òî Êà.   
-È ìîåãî òîæå?   
-Äà ó òåáÿ âîîáùå åðóíäà!   
-Íó? - Çåëãàäèñ ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê âåäüìîôåå.   
Ìîò-Òî Êà âûäåðæàëà äîëãóþ ïàóçó è ñ áëåñòÿùèìè ãëàçàìè (ñ ìàñëÿíûìè òàêèìè ãëàçêàìè) ïðîâîçãëàñèëà.   
-Ñåêñ!   
-×åãî?! - Çåëãàäèñ ñïàë ñ ëèöà è åäâà íå êóâûðíóëñÿ ñî ñêàëû. Ìîò-Òî Êà âçäîõíóëà.   
-Í - äà, è êàê âîñïèòûâàþò íûíåøíþþ ìîëîä¸æü?! Îáúÿñíÿþ: ñåêñ - ýòî êîãäà…   
-ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå! - âûêðèêíóë çåë¸íî-êðàñíûé Çåë, âñòàë è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ïðûãàòü.   
-Òû ýòî êóäà? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëîñü ñóùåñòâî.   
-Êàê - êóäà? Â áîðäåëü!   
-Ñèäåòü! - ãðîìîâûì ãîëîñîì çàêðè÷àëà Ìîò-Òî Êà. Çåëãàäèñ ñåë, ãäå ñòîÿë. - ß æå íå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî òåáÿ èçëå÷èò ñåêñ ñ êåì óãîäíî.   
-À ñ êåì æå?… - çàäàë ëîãè÷íûé âîïðîñ õèìåðà.   
Âìåñòî îòâåòà Ìîò-Òî Êà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàóððè. Çåëãàäèñ òîæå óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, à êîãäà äî íåãî äîøëî, óïàë â îáìîðîê. Íå âðóáèâøèéñÿ â îáñòàíîâêó Ãàóððè â íåäîóìåíèè îãëÿäûâàëñÿ âîêðóã. 

-Â áîðäåëå òû òîëüêî ïîòåðÿåøü íåâèííîñòü è âîçìîæíîñòü èñöåëèòüñÿ, - ïÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ îáúÿñíÿëà Ìîò-Òî Êà, îáìàõèâàÿ Çåëãàäèñà êðóæåâíûì ïëàòî÷êîì. - Òåáÿ èçëå÷èò òîëüêî ñåêñ ñ Ãàóððè, ïîòîìó ÷òî…   
-×òî - î - î?!! - çàîðàë íàêîíåö ïîíÿâøèé âñ¸ Ãàóððè, òåðÿÿ ñîçíàíèå. 

-Íåðâíûé âñ¸-òàêè íàðîä ïîø¸ë, - çàìåòèëà Ìîò-Òî Êà åù¸ ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò, îáìàõèâàÿ ïëàòî÷êîì òåïåðü óæå Ãàóððè. - Òàê âîò, ïîâòîðÿþ, Çåë, òåáÿ èçëå÷èò òîëüêî… - óâèäåâ îáðàù¸ííûå íà íå¸ âîë÷üè âçãëÿäû, îíà áëàãîðàçóìíî ïðîïóñòèëà ñëîâî ñ ïðåäëîãîì, - … Ãàóððè, ïîñêîëüêó íà íåãî òîæå íàëîæåíî ïðîêëÿòèå. Ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå ìîæíî ñíÿòü… íó, âû ïîíÿëè, ÷åì, ñ äðóãèì ïðîêëÿòûì. Ïðè ýòîì îáà èñöåëÿþòñÿ. Íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé äëÿ òåáÿ, Çåë, ñïîñîá ñòàòü íîðìàëüíûì. - Çåëãàäèñ îòêðûë ðîò. - Íåò, êðîìå Ãàóððè, ñåé÷àñ íå ñóùåñòâóåò òàêèõ ïðîêëÿòûõ. À åìó, â ïðèíöèïå, ïîäîéä¸ò ëþáîé ïðîêëÿòûé åãî ïîëà. Òîëüêî ñîâåòóþ âàì îáîèì íå çàòÿãèâàòü ñ ýòèì, ïîñêîëüêó ñïîñîá èñöåëåíèÿ äåéñòâóåò òîëüêî ïîêà âû îáà äåâñòâåííèêè. - Îíà ñ ÷åì-òî ìûñëåííî ñâåðèëàñü è ðàäîñòíî çàÿâèëà. - Îé íåò, êðîìå Çåëãàäèñà, âñå ïðîêëÿòûå ìóæ÷èíû óæå ïîòåðÿëè íåâèííîñòü.   
-À êàêîå õîòü íà ìíå ïðîêëÿòèå? - ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë Ãàóððè.   
-Âû ÷òî, çàáûëè? ß ãîâîðþ ñïîñîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïðîêëÿòèé, à íå ñàìè ïðîêëÿòèÿ. Õîòÿ òâî¸, Ãàóððè, ÿ çíàþ.   
-È îòêóäà, ïîçâîëü ñïðîñèòü? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ.   
-Ý - ý… íó, âèäèòå ëè… - çàâåðòåëàñü Ìîò-Òî Êà. - Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî íàëîæèâøàÿ çàêëèíàíèå âîëøåáíèöà - ìîÿ ïîäðóãà, è ýòî ÿ - ÷èñòî òåîðåòè÷åñêè, ðàçóìååòñÿ - ðàññêàçàëà åé îá ýòîì ïðîêëÿòèè è î ñïîñîáå åãî ñíÿòèÿ…. - Ìîò-Òî Êà íåðâíî çàõèõèêàëà.   
-×òî-î?! - Ãàóððè ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ìå÷.   
-À, íó âñ¸, ìíå ïîðà! Òóò æå îòñêî÷èëà ââåðõ âåäüìîôåÿ. - Ðàäà áûëà âàñ âèäåòü, ðåáÿòà! Ïîêà! - È îíà èñ÷åçëà.   
Ìèíóò äåñÿòü õèìåðà è íà¸ìíèê èçó÷àëè ñâîþ îáóâü.   
-Ñïóñêàåìñÿ? - íàêîíåö ïðåäëîæèë Çåëãàäèñ.   
-Íå ïîäõîäè êî ìíå! - çàìàõàë íà íåãî ðóêàìè Ãàóððè.   
-Òû ÷òî, ñàì ïðûãàòü ñîáèðàåøüñÿ? - ñ êàïëåé ñïðîñèë Õèìåðà.   
-À - à… - âñïîìíèë, ãäå îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ, Ãàóððè. - Íåò….   
-Ðýé Âèíã, - ìðà÷íî ïðîáóð÷àë Çåëãàäèñ, è âîçäóøíûé ïóçûðü óí¸ñ îáîèõ, êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì óìóäðÿâøèõñÿ öåïëÿòüñÿ çà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûå ñòåíêè. 

- Òåì æå âå÷åðîì -

  
-Íó è ÷òî áóäåì äåëàòü? - ñïðîñèë Çåëãàäèñ ïåðåä âõîäîì â òàâåðíó. - Ïðîêëÿòüÿ-òî íàäî ñíèìàòü….   
Îíè ñïîðèëè îá ýòîì ïîëäíÿ, íî íå ïðèøëè íè ê ÷åìó íîâîìó.   
-À ìîæåò, íó èõ íà ôèã, ýòè ïðîêëÿòèÿ? - ñ äîëåé íàäåæäû ñêàçàë Ãàóððè.   
-Ïîáûë áû ñ ìî¸ õèìåðîé, ñìîë÷àë áû!   
-Íó íå õî÷ó ÿ ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ãîëóáûì, íó íå õî÷ó!   
-Íåò, à ÿ, ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, õî÷ó!   
-Òàê è íå íàäî!   
-Ëó÷øå ÿ ïîòåðÿþ ê ñåáå âñ¸ óâàæåíèå, ÷åì íà âñþ æèçíü îñòàíóñü õèìåðîé!   
-À òû îáî ìíå ïîäóìàë?!   
-À íà òåáå òîæå êàêîå-òî ïðîêëÿòèå! Íåáîñü, ïðîêëÿòèå òóïîñòè!   
-ß ëó÷øå áóäó òóïûì, ÷åì ãîëóáûì!!!   
-ß òåáå ñåãîäíÿ æèçíü ñïàñ, çàáûë?!   
-Ëó÷øå á íå ñïàñàë!   
Òóò îíè, íàêîíåö, îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèå, ÷òî îðóò íà âñþ óëèöó, òàê ÷òî âîêðóã íèõ óæå ñîáðàëàñü ïðèëè÷íàÿ òîëïà. Êðàñíåÿ è áîðìî÷à "èçâèíèòå - èçâèíèòå" íà¸ìíèê è õèìåðà áî÷êîì çàïîëçëè â òàâåðíó.   
-Çíàåøü, ïðàâ òû, - óæå âíóòðè ñêàçàë Çåëãàäèñ Ãàóððè, - íó èõ íà ôèã, ýòè ïðîêëÿòèÿ è èõ ñíÿòèÿ. Æèëè æå ïðîêëÿòûìè è äàëüøå ïîæèâ¸ì.   
-Äà íåò, êàê ìû áóäåì æèòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî ìîãëè èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïðîêëÿòèé, - êèñëî âîçðàçèë Ãàóððè. - Ìíå-òî åù¸ íè÷åãî, à âîò òû…. Òåì áîëåå, òû ìíå è ïðàâäà æèçíü ñïàñ.   
-Çàáóäü îá ýòîì….   
-ß-òî çàïðîñòî, à òû?   
-Í - äà… - ïðîòÿíóë Çåë. - Åñëè ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá…. - Îíè ñ Ãàóððè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà è îäíîâðåìåííî íà÷àëè áèòüñÿ ãîëîâàìè îá ñòåíó ñî ñëîâàìè: "Âîò âåç¸ò, âîò âåç¸ò…."   
Ïîäîéäÿ ê ñòîéêå, îíè çàêàçàëè îäíó êîìíàòó. Õîçÿèí òàâåðíû îãëÿäåë èõ ñ áîëüøèì ñîìíåíèåì, íî êëþ÷ âûäàë. Ãàóððè è Çåëãàäèñ âìåñòå ïîòÿíóëèñü çà íèì, â ðåçóëüòàòå ñëó÷àéíî êîñíóëèñü ðóê äðóã äðóãà è ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåëè. Õîçÿèí òàâåðíû îãëÿäåë èõ ñ åù¸ áîëüøèì ñîìíåíèåì. 

- Â êîìíàòå -

  
-Íó è ÷òî äàëüøå? - çàäàííûé Ãàóððè âîïðîñ ïîâèñ â âîçäóõå. - À ìîæåò çàâòðà, à?   
-À çàâòðà òû ñêàæåøü: "Ïîñëåçàâòðà", - îòðåçàë Çåëãàäèñ. - Íåò óæ, ðàíüøå íà÷í¸ì - ðàíüøå êîí÷èì, - òóò îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñïîøëèë è ñòàë ïóíöîâûì. Îòâëåêàÿ âíèìàíèå îò ñâîåé ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû, õèìåðà ñêàçàë: - Ñëóøàé, ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ ïëîõî ñ ëè÷íîé æèçíüþ, ïîíÿòíî. Íî òû-òî ÷åãî?   
-Íó… òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü.   
-ßñíî, - êèâíóë Çåëãàäèñ. Åìó è â ñàìîì äåëå áûëî ÿñíî, êàê, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿñíî áûëî áû êàæäîìó, çíàâøåìó Ãàóððè.   
-Íó… ãì, è ÷åãî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü? - ñïðîñèë íà¸ìíèê.   
-Çàòêíèñü, áåç òåáÿ òîøíî, - îãðûçíóëñÿ õèìåðà, íî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå íà÷àëî. - Ëàäíî, èçâèíè, òåáå íå ëó÷øå ìîåãî.   
-Ìîæåò, âñ¸-òàêè, íó åãî?… - ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîïðîáîâàë Ãàóððè.   
-À, ìîæåò, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íó åãî? - ñ íàäåæäîé ïîäõâàòèë Çåëãàäèñ. - Â ïðèíöèïå, õèìåðà - ýòî âñ¸-òàêè íå ìîðñêàÿ ñâèíêà.   
-À âñ¸ æå, êàêîå, èíòåðåñíî, ó ìåíÿ ïðîêëÿòèå? - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàóððè.   
-À. Äà. Òî÷íî. Åù¸ è òû. - Çåëãàäèñ òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. - Êàê ÿ ñåáÿ íåíàâèæó….   
Îòâåðíóâøèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, îíè ïåðåêðåñòèëèñü è ìåäëåííî íà÷àëè ðàçäåâàòüñÿ. 

-Ñëåäóþùèì óòðîì - 

  
Ñëåäóþùèì óòðîì Çåëãàäèñ ïðîñíóëñÿ ñ ÷¸òêîé ìûñëüþ ïîéòè è óòîïèòüñÿ. "Íó ÿ õîòÿ áû ÷åëîâåê?" Íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, îí îùóïàë ñåáÿ. Êàìíÿ íå áûëî. "À êàê òàì áåäíÿãà Ãàóððè?…" Çåëãàäèñ îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê òîâàðèùó ïî íåñ÷àñòüþ. Òóò ó íåãî îòïàëà ÷åëþñòü. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì… ðÿäîì ñ íèì ëåæàëà ñàìàÿ êðàñèâàÿ äåâóøêà, êîòîðóþ îí êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî, ÷òî Çåëó ñðàçó çàõîòåëîñü å¸ ïîöåëîâàòü. Íî òóò îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî, ïî ëîãèêå, íèêàêîé äåâóøêè â ýòîé ïîñòåëè íå ìîæåò áûòü â ïîìèíå. "Íå ïîíÿë þìîðà…. À ãäå Ãàóððè?" Òóò äåâóøêà ïîâåðíóëàñü âî ñíå, óïàâøèå ïðÿäè âîëîñ îòêðûëè ëèöî, è Çåë, ê ñâîåìó ãëóáîêîìó óäèâëåíèþ, óçíàë Ãàóððè. "¨-ìî¸!" - âîñêëèêíóë Çåëãàäèñ, íà÷èíàÿ ñîîáðàæàòü, êàêîå íà Ãàóððè áûëî ïðîêëÿòèå. Ïîòîì áåç çàçðåíèÿ ñîâåñòè ñòàë èçó÷àòü ïî÷òè íå ñêðûòóþ ïðîñòûí¸é äåâóøêó. Íåò, ïî ëèöó óçíàòü Ãàóððè áûëî ìîæíî - õîòÿ ÷åðòû ñìÿã÷èëèñü, ãëàçà óâåëè÷èëèñü, ðåñíèöû óäëèíèëèñü, à ãóáû ïðèïóõëè. Çàòî ýêñ-ïàðåíü îùóòèìî ñîêðàòèëñÿ â ðîñòå, äà è âî âñåé ôèãóðå ïðîèçîøëè çíà÷èòåëüíûå èçìåíåíèÿ. Îñîáåííî ðåçêèìè îíè áûëè â îáëàñòÿõ òàëèè, ãðóäè è ïðîìåæíîñòè (íàäåþñü, êàêèå òàì ïðîèçîøëè èçìåíåíèÿ, êàæäûé äîãàäàåòñÿ áåç ïîñòîðîííåé ïîìîùè).   
-Òóò äåâóøêà çàøåâåëèëàñü è îòêðûëà ãëàçà.   
-Äîáðîå óòðî, - óëûáàÿñü, ìåëîäè÷íûì ãîëîñêîì ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. - Ìû íå ñîâñåì çíàêîìû, ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãàóððèÿ. Óõ òû, êàêîé òû êðàñèâûé….   
Èç êîìíàòû îíè âûøëè íå ñêîðî. 

- ×åðåç äâà äíÿ, ãäå-òî íà äîðîãå - 

  
-…Òàê ÷òî ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, êàê çâàëè ýòó âîëøåáíèöó, è çà ÷òî îíà ìåíÿ çàêîëäîâàëà, - äåâóøêà èçÿùíî îïóñòèëà ðåñíèöû. - Ïîñëåäíÿÿ å¸ ôðàçà áûëà: "Íî ýòî æå áóäåò ïðèêîëüíî!" è ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð ëîìàþ íàä ýòîé ôðàçîé ãîëîâó. Ãîñïîæà Ëèíà, ìíå î÷åíü ñòûäíî çà ñâî¸ ïîâåäåíèå â ìóæñêîì îáëèêå. Ãàóððè áûë ÷óòü ëè íå ïîëíîé ìîåé ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòüþ.   
-Íè÷åãî, íè÷åãî… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ëèíà, óäåðæèâàÿ áüþùóþñÿ â èñòåðèêå Ñèëüôèëü è óïàâøóþ â îáìîðîê Àìåëèþ.   
-Ìû ðåøèëè ïîæåíèòüñÿ, - äîáàâèë Çåëãàäèñ. Îíè ñ Ãàóððèåé âçãëÿíóëè äðóã íà äðóãà è ìèëî ïîêðàñíåëè. Ó Ëèíû íà÷àëèñü ðâîòíûå ñïàçìû, íî îíà ìóæåñòâåííî äåðæàëà áüþùóþñÿ â èñòåðèêå Àìåëèþ è óïàâøóþ â îáìîðîê Ñèëüôèëü.   
-Âû õîðîøî ïîäóìàëè? - ñïðîñèëà îíà.   
-Äà, - êèâíóëà çîëîòîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà. - Ìíå æóòêî íàäîåëè âñå ýòè ñõâàòêè è ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ íà ñâîþ ãîëîâó, ÿ õî÷ó, íàêîíåö, íîðìàëüíî ïîæèòü. ß ñòîëüêî ëåò íå áûëà ñîáîé!   
-ß ÷óâñòâóþ òîæå ñàìîå, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå íà áüþùèõñÿ â èñòåðèêå Ëèíó, Ñèëüôèëü è Àìåëèþ. - Êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó, ÿ óòðàòèë áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ìîåé ñèëû è âðÿä ëè áóäó âàì ïîëåçåí.   
Óäåðæèâàÿ óïàâøóþ â îáìîðîê Ëèíó, Ñèëüôèëü è Àìåëèÿ ëèëè ñë¸çû, ïðèãîâàðèâàÿ: "ß çíàëà, ÿ çíàëà, íåëüçÿ áûëî îñòàâëÿòü èõ îäíèõ!…"   
-Âñåì ïðèâåò! - ðàçäàëñÿ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. - ß òàê è çíàë, ÷òî íàéäó âàñ çäåñü!   
-Êñåëëîñ! - ïîäñêî÷èâøàÿ Ëèíà ñõâàòèëà òîãî çà âîðîò. - Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû òîò, êåì êàæåøüñÿ: òû æå íå çàêîëäîâàííàÿ äåâóøêà è íå çàìàñêèðîâàííûé ìîíñòð, äà?   
Ñìîòðåâøèé íà íå¸ êàê íà äóøåâíîáîëüíóþ (õîòÿ ïî÷åìó "êàê"?) Êñåëëîñ øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ è ðàäîñòíî ñêàçàë:   
-Ýòî òàé--…   
Íî òóò Ëèíà ñ êðèêîì: "Äîñòàë!" äâèíóëà åìó ïî çóáàì. Òåì âðåìåíåì Àìåëèÿ è Ñèëüôèëü ñëåãêà îïðàâèëèñü îò øîêà.   
-ß çíàþ, ÷åìó ÿ ïîñâÿùó îñòàòîê æèçíè, - ñêàçàëà Ñèëüôèëü, çëîáíî ãëÿäÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâî. - ß íàéäó ýòó âåäüìó ïî èìåíè Ìîò-Òî Êà è óáüþ!   
-Òî÷íî! - êèâíóëà Àìåëèÿ, ìðà÷íî îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò Çåëà ñ Ãàóððèåé. Ëèíà òóñêëî âçãëÿíóëà íà ìèëóþùóþñÿ ïàðî÷êó:   
-Çíàåòå, äåâî÷êè, ÿ ñ âàìè. Êñåëëîñ, ïîøëè!   
È îíè óì÷àëèñü ïðî÷ü, îñòàâèâ áûâøåãî õèìåðó è áûâøåãî Ãàóððè æèòü äîëãî è ñ÷àñòëèâî. 

ÊÎÍÅÖ 

[îò ìåíÿ: îõ, âñ¸, íå ìîãó… èñòåðèêà… Ìîòîêà ñàí, íàäåþñü, âàì ïîíðàâèëàñü âåäüìîôåÿ, äà è äëÿ âàøåé ïîäðóæêè ìåñòî íàøëîñü.] 

* * *

* * *

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
